


The Impersonator

by PaigeLTS05



Series: Renegade AU stories [2]
Category: Five Nights at Freddy's
Genre: Corpse Michael Afton, Crossdressing, Eggs Benedict is Michael Afton, Fear, Fear of Death, Gen, Impersonation, Jealousy, Kidnapping, Killer Animatronics (Five Nights at Freddy's), Mentioned Animatronics (Five Nights at Freddy's), Michael Afton hates Mike Schmidt, Michael is a Little Shit, Michael wants to be literally anyone else, Mike Schmidt is NOT Michael Afton, Mike Schmidt is a cop, Night guard - Freeform, Possessed Animatronics (Five Nights at Freddy's), Security Guard, Survival, Survival Horror, Survivor Guilt, box - Freeform, fnaf au, games and books are cannon, guards have second jobs outside of freddys, michael afton is a little shit, mike is not michael, mike is sweet, mike's been through some bad stuff someone help him, mina is miss (TTO), multiple freddy's locations, night guards, security guards - Freeform, the disks from tto and tfc, the tags look weird but it makes sense i promise, trapped in a room, trapped in a suitcase
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-08
Updated: 2020-08-08
Packaged: 2021-03-06 00:21:05
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 5
Words: 7,511
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25784302
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PaigeLTS05/pseuds/PaigeLTS05
Summary: Michael Afton snaps and tries to use his dad's tech to replace Mike Schmidt with himself.It goes about as badly as you'd expect.cross-posted to deviantart:http://fav.me/de2vnd5
Series: Renegade AU stories [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1783171
Kudos: 13





	1. Chapter 1

"Hi, Michael!" Mike Schmidt smiled and greeted his colleague - who had recently been transferred from an undisclosed location to this one - as he clocked in for the night shift, "I guess we're going to be on the night shift together! Krasnyy called in sick, so I was planning on taking the shift alone, but thanks for covering for him with me!" 

Michael didn't exactly respond. He just looked Mike's way and nodded. 

Mike smiled back, figuring that Michael just didn't want to talk. He didn't question it. 

As they headed to the office, Mike didn't try and strike up a conversation. Michael looked like he had a rough day, and Mike didn't want to accidentally make it worse. Once in the office, Mike begun to set up the equipment. He noticed that Michael hadn't done anything, but he just assumed that the man hadn't worked a night shift at this location before, so didn't know about having to set up the equipment that would have been set up beforehand at any other location. 

"This location's a bit weird, but you get used to it," Mike shrugged as he picked up the tablet and walked towards the east door," I'll take this door and the cameras, you take the other door. I'll tell you if you need to close it, ok?" 

Michael simply nodded, and placed his hands over the west door panel. 

The night started off smoothly, or at least as smooth as a night five could go. Mike let the phone call play - much to Michael's distaste. Mike knew that Krasnyy was ok as the message had been recorded years ago, and the events around the calls had long since been resolved, so he didn't mind the pre-recorded message. Mike wasn't even aware that the approximate version - from Krasnyy's perspective - of calling for help whilst your friend reads an extract of a random book they found but backwards and somehow louder than the person calling for help had a pre-recorded variant until Krasnyy had told him after it played again when Mike returned to his night guard position all the way back in about December '93. It was odd, but Mike never had the time to mute the call anyway. 

When Bonnie had been spotted in the hall corner and then vanished, Mike told Michael to check the lights and close the door if Bonnie was there. If the cove was empty, Mike told Michael to just close the door. Mike also told Michael when it was safe to open the door. 

Meanwhile, Mike dealt with the east door silently by himself, not wanting to accidentally anger or upset Michael with any unnecessary talking. In all honesty, Mike preferred working alone or with someone who could deal with a door without any input from the cameras, but he didn't mention it. 

Everything seemed fine, but Mike heard the west door close, and he was curious as to whether he had missed Bonnie or Foxy do something that required the door to be closed. A quick check of the cameras showed that there was no reason for Michael to have shut the door, as Foxy was nowhere near out of the cove, and Bonnie was practically on the other side of the restaurant. 

Mike grew even more confused when Michael begun to walk towards him. 

"Bonnie's in parts and services, and Foxy's completely inside the cove. Why did you shut the door?" Mike was concerned, and looked at Michael, expecting some kind of answer. 

But Michael didn't answer as he lunged at Mike. 

Mike practically dived out of the way, and stumbled into the centre of the office. 

Upon missing, Michael closed the east door, and turned around. With robotic movements, Michael begun to slowly walk towards Mike again. 

"Michael? What are you doing?" Mike was worried for his own safety, not because of the animatronics outside that were wandering the restaurant, but because of the other man in the office with him: the man who was slowly lumbering towards him like a zombie. 

When Michael neither stoped or responded, Mike begun to inch backwards, but as he moved backwards, he tripped and fell into the office chair. Michael didn't laugh, and he certainly didn't stop, and when Michael got close enough, he grabbed Mike by the shoulders, and pushed him so that the chair - and subsequently Mike - was up against the wall with no way to inch backward any further. 

"Michael, please cut it out! You're scaring me!" 

Michael didn't respond to Mike's plea, and he finally looked Mike in the eyes. 

"Why couldn't I have been you." 

This was the first thing that Michael had said all night, and it make Mike's blood run cold. 

Michael's face begun to warp, like there was something writhing underneath it. Something that was trying to get out. Almost as if there were a bunch of snakes desperately trying to escape from under Michael's skin. 

"Why couldn't I have been you." 

Michael said again, bringing his face closer and closer to Mike's face, the stitches on Michael's face bursting open to reveal a robotic skeleton underneath. The tendrils that weren't a part of the pack that burst out as the stitching popped found their way out of Michael's face soon enough, and it wasn't long before Michael's head looked more like something out of a survival horror third person shooter game than a human face anymore. 

Mike heard a sickly tearing noise, and more robotic tendrils emerged from Michael's flesh and shot out towards Mike, pinning him to the chair. He felt something shove his arms behind the back of the chair, and something metal click around his wrists, but he was too terrified to look: his eyes had been fixed on what used to be Michael's face. 

The sunk back purple glass eyes were the only things that seemed to be in thier right place, but they looked almost moist and real as they stared down at Mike. The tendrils on Michael's face seemed to have a life of their own, but they seemed to all be focused on the same thing that Michael was: the terrified guard who bore a similar name. 

"What do you mean?" Mike was almost too scared to speak but he managed to push out a few words. 

When Michael opened his mouth to reply, Mike almost threw up at the stench of rotting flesh and motor oil. It was objectively worse than the smell of the animatronics. 

"What do I mean?" Michael started to growl, seemingly seething with rage, "Why couldn't I have had a kind family. Why couldn't I have had a nice life. I don't care that my father owned a robotics company: no amount of luxury came from that bastard. Why couldn't I have had a decent father, and a present and loving mother. Why did I have to be stuck with a one track minded three faced monster. Why did I have to see myself get gutted and made into a meat suit for a robot made of other robots. Why did I have to watch everyone I know fall one by one to my own father's hand." 

As Michael yelled, the tendrils of the robot inside the walking corpse of a man proceed to creep further and further out, and now digging into Mike's skin. Mike wanted to back away, but there was nowhere to go: he was stuck between the robotic corpse man and the wall. 

Michael saw Mike's discomfort and pain, and continued talking, "If I wanted to put what's left of enard inside of you," One of the tendrils that had come from Michael's arm stretched out made a gesture going from the centre of Mike's neck, and then moving in a swift downwards motion, grazing the skin as it went, "I'd have cut you open and done so by now. I don't want you to be me. I just want to be you." 

Michael took a disk looking object out of his pocket and showed it to Mike. 

"Even though I look like this now, this disk will make me look normal. It took a while, but I finally got it to make me look exactly like you," the robotic tendrils in Michael's face retreated to back under the man's skin, so Michael looked vaugely as he did at the begining of the night, "now watch." 

With that, Michael switched the disk on, and Mike felt like he wanted to throw up. A high pitched noise that Mike could only just hear made his head hurt, but what was worse was that Michael's face slowly warped to resemble his own. 

Michael's features shifted, parts of his skin looked like it had gone invisible, and it's hue changed from its natural corpse-like hue to Mike's own pale complexion. Soon enough, Mike felt like he was looking into a mirror. 

"I look just like you, don't I? And becoming you will be easy!" Michael begun to speak in a way that mimicked Mike's voice and tone, but not quite perfectly. 

Mike only realised how much he had been crying when he tried to speak. His voice was quiet and shaky, but he managed to push out a weak "Why me?" 

"Ugh, didn't I explain this already?" Michael seemed to by trying to mimic Mike still, but his attitude still didn't match, "I don't need to change much to become you! I can respond to Mike. My skin used to be your colour, and my hair was darker than this, but it's not too far off. You were the easiest, and you have what I want. And once I've replaced you, nobody will notice." 

Mike was terrified. He hoped that his friends wouldn't be fooled, but Mike felt like he hadn't seen everything that the disk could do. And if Michael was going to replace him, "what's going to happen to me?" Mike asked, only just being able to get the words out. 

"You know, I was going to kill you, but I don't know enough about you to impersonate you perfectly, so sadly I'll have to keep you around." Michael's voice and whole demeanor was getting closer to Mike's. Everything, except for the fact that Michael had just pulled a syringe out of his mouth. 

Mike begun trying to wiggle free or even just shake Michael off, but all his struggling did was dig the metal tendrils in deeper. Mike didn't know what was worse: Micheal looking like him and pulling out a syringe like he did, or the now invisible metal tendrils that were pinning him to the wall. 

After Micheal prepared the syringe - which had a clear looking fluid inside - he grabbed Mike's hair and forced his head into a tilted position, exposing his neck. 

"Don't struggle!" Michael spoke in a cheery tone, "As long as you don't struggle, I won't accidentally kill you!" 

Mike knew it was better to stay still, but that didn't stop him from screaming when the syringe was plunged into his neck. 

As Mike was screaming, he felt his throat tense up and his limbs went limp. He tried to ask what the thing that Michael injected him with did, but no noise came out. After Micheal removed the needle, Mike felt dizzy and faint. He couldn't move, couldn't speak, and even though it seemed like Micheal was speaking, Mike couldn't hear. 

Mike felt his eyes shut as Michael closed the tiny gap between the two of them, and he fell unconscious.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> For some reason, when I was planning this and sharing my plan on a discord server, a bunch of people went loopy over the idea of mike in a box.

When Mike opened his eyes, he couldn't see. He knew he was stuck in a small confined space, but he had no idea where he was, or even if he was upside down. The only bearings he had on his position were the walls of whatever he was stuck in that were pinning him in place in a rather uncomfortable curled up position. 

Mike managed to regain some sense of direction when the thing he was in seemed to jolt upwards, followed by some kind of swinging motion. He quickly put two and two together, and figured out that he had been shoved into some kind of suitcase - most likely a briefcase style suitcase. 

Mike tried to move, but the suitcase was too small. Mike was decent at squeezing into small spaces, but this suitcase was far smaller than anything he's curled up in before. There was no room to move, and Mike felt weak, but he felt that he couldn't doze off. He had to stay awake and try and figure out where he was. 

After what felt like a while of getting swung back and forth, the suitcase got droped on some kind of flat surface. The jolt shook Mike back to his senses, and he tried to hear what was going on outside the suitcase again. 

He could hear some kind of mumbling. He wasn't sure whose voice it was, or if the person was actually talking normally and he just couldn't hear, but there were people. He heard a few different sounding mumbles, so figured that there were multiple people talking with one another. 

Slowly, Mike's sense if hearing came back to some extent, and he heard his own voice - the imposter. He still couldn't make out what was being said in full, but he was able to figure out some of it. 

Michael said something about a bad night shift, but Mike couldn't make out any more of what was said than that. 

Then he heard a different voice. His mum's voice, and then his wife's voice. Mike was initially worried that Michael may have tricked them, but even though he couldn't understand what they were saying, the hints of scepticism in their voices that you'd only be able to recognise if you had known them for years calmed Mike's nerves. Also, hearing those two let him know exactly where he was: he was at the police station. 

Mike tried to make a noise, but nothing came out. He tried to move about, but the suitcase pinned his arms to his side. He kept trying to move despite the lack of room and had begun to try and tip the suitcase to no avail. 

Then, he tried to hit against the walls of the suitcase to make some noise. He tried using his elbows, but there was no room. Realising that her have to make his own space, he dug his elbows into his sides. It felt like he was going to break his ribs trying and tears begun to fall down his face as his only outlet for the pain as try as he might he couldn't scream, but after quickly forcing his elbows outwards, he was fairly certain that he had made a noise, as the talking outside died down a bit. 

He tried again, ignoring the pain, and focusing on pulling his elbows in as far as possible, using his own spindly body to make space, and whacking the sides of the suitcase. 

His elbows felt like they were bleeding or at least badly grazed, but when the talking started again, and he kept on hearing the word 'suitcase', he felt like he'd soon be safe. 

This feeling was short lived. 

Mike felt the suitcase getting picked up, and it felt like whoever was holding the suitcase was running away. He heard the imposter talking about 'being late' as some kind of excuse. 

After a few seconds of running, he felt the imposter grind to a halt, and then he felt like the suitcase must have been tossed somewhere slightly cushiony, but fairly firm from how much the box was jolted around. He heard an engine start, so he gathered that he had been tossed into a car. 

Mike had no idea how long the car journey lasted, but the imposter didn't talk at all throughout it. It had to be at least a few hours, but Mike had already lost any sense of time - given he was trapped in a suitcase and all. He felt drowsy, and eventually fell back to sleep dispite his best efforts to stay awake. 

When Mike woke up again, he was still in the suitcase, and he could still hear the hum of a car engine, so he figured he was still in the car. After what felt like an almost silent eternity, the car came to a halt. He heard the car door open and felt the suitcase that he was in get picked up. It seemed like the imposter was taking him somewhere, but he didn't know where he was anymore. He didn't even know if he was still in Illinois. 

He was terrified of where Michael may have taken him.


	3. Chapter 3

After a few minutes, Mike felt another jolt if pain as the suitcase was tossed on a hard surface. 

After another minute, he heard the suitcase being undone. The lid was flung open, and Mike had to close his eyes to stop the light from hurting, but in the moment his eyes were open, he saw he was still wearing his night guard uniform. He felt someone grab him by the collar if his uniform and drag him out of the suitcase, only to throw him on the floor. 

Everything ached, and it took Mike a while to open his eyes, but when he did, he saw the imposter again. Michael was hovering over him, and he looked angry. 

"You almost made me blow my cover. If I knew you'd wake up and get your senses back so quickly I'd have given you a larger dose." Michael growled at Mike, the illusion sometimes flickering. 

Mike opened his mouth to try and respond, but no noise came out. 

"That's right," Michael added, "you still can't speak. At least that gives you some more time before you become useless. Also, this is your new room, and where you will spend the rest of your life. This used to by my youngest brothers room, but it's yours now." 

The room was fairly small, and blue. It was clearly a room meant for a young boy. There was a pile of plush toys on the floor, and the bed was too small for Mike, but he figured he'd have to make do. 

Michael begun to leave, but before he closed the door, he looked back into the room to say one last thing. 

"And don't bother trying to escape. The windows are boarded up with metal, and the door will be locked, and is also now metal. There's a vent, but it's too small to even fit a finger through, so basically, you're stuck here." 

And with that, Michael waved goodbye to Mike and left the room, locking the door behind him, and by the sound of it, barricading it too. 

Mike didn't even bother getting up off the floor. He just cried. He cried for hours until his throat felt dry, he cried about the pain: physical and emotional. For this first day, he cried untill he fell asleep. 

When he woke up, he decided that he'd actually investigate the room a little bit. 

He started with the door. There was a hatch on the bottom of the door, but it was locked from the outside. He figured that perhaps he'd get food from here - if Michael remembered that people needed to eat. 

He then looked at the bed. There was nothing special about it. It was just a normal bed with dark blue bedsheets: just like the rest of the room. 

He then saw a night stand. There was a bottle of water on it, and upon closer inspection, the water bottle was new. Mike breathed a sigh of relief and drank the water. He had no idea how long it had been since he last had something to drink, but he had a headache. 

'I guess I'll be able to survive at least another few days if he forgets about me,' Mike thought to himself, placing the empty water bottle back on the night stand. 

He then investigated the pile of plush toys. There was a razor blade inside of the broken Foxy plush, but that was all. 

'This may come in handy. May as well keep it,' Mike thought to himself as he cut off a small chunk of his uniform tie - a small chunk off the thin part that you don't see - and wrapped the fabric scrap around the blade before putting it in his pocket. 

He continued to investigate the room by kicking the walls. The walls were thick, but when he kicked one section, the wall gave way. This section of the wall was by the bed, and it made the same sound as kicking in a door. For a moment, he felt that he'd found a way out, but it was just a bathroom. 

'Oh well, at least it's something,' Mike thought to himself before going into the bathroom, finding it to be just as bordered up as the bedroom. 

Upon investigating the bathroom, he found that the toilet and sink worked. The water from the sink was clear, so he assumed that there was still probably running water in the rest of the building. It was something, and now Mike didn't have to worry about water, as he'd just get it from the sink if he went without for too long. 

He spent the rest of his day looking around his new living quarters. He had found the vent, and whilst it was tiny, he could see through it. Whilst it did only let him see into the house, any ability to see what was going on outside the room was good. He had also found a working digital clock. 

It took him a while to fall asleep, but at least he had something to tell the time with and didn't have to worry about water anymore. 

When he woke up in the morning, it was about six AM. He hadn't slept for long, but then again, he never really could sleep for that long amount of time all that often. He looked around his small living space, and nothing had moved. He made his first port of call to re-fill the water bottle, as he didn't exactly expect Michael to bring anything. 

After filling the water bottle, Mike decided to drink directly from the tap. It's not like anyone was going to judge him for it. 

He spent about an hour just passing around, and at nine AM exactly, he heard the hatch in the door open. Through the hatch slid a tray with a variety of objects on it. As soon as Mike took the tray, the hatch closed, and Mike heard it lock. 

On the tray, there was some food, another bottle of water, soap, a tube of toothpaste and a toothbrush, a notebook, a pen, a pencil, and some paper. 

"Write on the paper if you run out of anything, and slide it under the door." Michael said, presumably on the other side of the door. 

Mike then heard footsteps, so he assumed Michael had left. 

After moving the hygiene products to the bathroom and getting himself cleaned up, Mike picked up everything else and put it on the night stand. 

Mike decided to start a journal, documenting the small things that happened, what he found, and when he was brought food. The food was ok-ish, but at least it was something edible and didn't want to make him puke. He was able to keep clean, but his clothes stunk from not having anything to change into. He asked for a new toothbrush once, and he got one. Mike had recovered his ability to speak, and some days, Michael would come in and ask him questions about his life that he'd have to answer truthfully with the threat for lying being a slow death. 

It was a miserable existence, and Michael's questions were beginning to get fewer and further between. It had to have been at least a few weeks since he was abducted, and he figured that even if his friends were looking for the real him, there was practically no trace of where he went missing too, so he was worried that they'd have no idea where to start searching. 

He missed them all, and just wanted to see his friends and family again. 

Mike figured that he didn't have long left before he wouldn't be any use to Michael anymore, so he tried to be vague whenever Michael asked broader questions. Sometimes he'd get away with it and the specific questions would come slowly at later dates, and other times, he'd get a slap and had to fill in all the details then and there. Some days, Michael was angry, and tried to strangle him, other days, he was kinder and brought extra food. Despite Michael keeping him alive, Mike never thought for a second that Michael cared about him: he knew he was just a tool to his impersonator, and he didn't let anything else change his opinion on that. 

One day, he woke up at about nine. He had begun to sleep longer and longer, but this was the longest lie-in he'd had. He wishes he had have woken up sooner, as even though he couldn't remember his dream, he knew it had been horrible. The tray was on the floor like it usually was, but Mike ignored it. He looked through the vent, and Michael wasn't there. He listened out, and didn't hear a thing. Mike looked at the tray, and there was more food than normal. 

Mike was suspicious that this may be the last meal Michael would give him. 

At ten, Mike checked the hatch, and found that it moved a bit more than usual. He took his old toothbrush, and used the razor to whittle the plastic so that it had a slight hook and could slip under the door. He then blindly used the tool he created to find where the hatch locked and remove the padlock, which hadn't been locked. He then used the tool to pull the hatch open a little bit, and then used his hands to lift it up a bit more, and then the tray to stop it from shutting. 

He grabbed a bottle of water, grabbed his notebook and the pen, and prepared himself mentally to escape.


	4. Chapter 4

The hatch was heavy, but he managed to pull it up enough so that he could crawl through. Once through, he stood up. The house was fairly big, but he found his way to the door pretty quickly. 

Mike didn't care about how the place looked: the owner of this place had kidnaped him, and Mike wanted to escape, so he looked around, and found a heavy but cheap ornament in the kitchen. He took the ornament, and hit it against the window untill the glass shattered. He then broke the glass around the bottom of the window and climbed out. Once he was outside, he didn't stop running. 

Everything was unfamiliar, and with only a notebook, a pen, a razor, and a bottle of water, it'd be hard to get anywhere, so he just kept running, paying no attention to where he went other than the fact that he was going away from the house where he had been held captive. 

When he finally stoped running, he found himself near a library. He decided that he'd be safer in the library than outside, and as it was pretty much the middle of the day, the library was open. 

When he walked inside, it was pretty empty. He got a few funny looks from people inside, but he didn't care. He found somewhere to sit, and as soon as he sat down, he realised how much he was shaking. He put two and two together and figured out that they were staring at him because he looked so scared. 

A woman in a blue cardigan and a black dress whose legs were covered with bandages walked up to the table where Mike was sitting and asked, "is it ok if I sit here?" Whilst pointing at an empty seat. 

"Yeah," Mike said, his voice as shaky as his the rest of him. 

The woman looked at Mike's uniform, and asked, "Were you attacked by a bear?" 

Mike was confused for a moment, but then remembered: this was the kind of talk that guards at Freddy's use to talk about their experiences in public without sounding insane. He figured this woman worked at or used to work at Freddy's. 

"Have been in the past, but it was a camper this time." Mike replied. Any guard would know that this meant that some of his old scars were from incidents at Freddy's, but the recent wounds had been inflicted by a colleague. 

The woman nodded, and asked, "do you know thier name?" 

"Yes. Michael." He replied. 

The name Michael didn't sit right with either of them, but at least now the woman knew he had been attacked by a guard named Michael. 

"The Michael?" She asked, 'the' meaning she was asking if it was an Afton. 

"Yes." Mike replied. He was at the verge of tears, because for the first time in a month, he finally felt safe. 

"Right, anyway, my name is Mina. Yours." The woman - Mina - asked. 

Mike had heard her name before, but hadn't met her before. 

"Mike. Just Mike." 

"Do you think the camper was your doppleganger?" Mina asked. 

Mike was surprised she brought it up first, but as the night guards language was a mix of swapping out the robot jargon to make it seem like they were just campers, Mike knew this meant she wanted to know if Michael was trying to impersonate or otherwise replace Mike. 

"Absolutely." Mike replied, trying to stop himself from crying, "I got very lost as well." 

"Well," Mina replied, "we're in Hurricane, Utah. I'm moving back to LA soon, but I'll help you sort yourself out. Phina talked about you and the others quite a lot, and when she called me recently, well, we've just covered that." 

Mike managed to say "thank you," before bursting into tears. It had been so long since he had had a positive interaction with another human being. After bawling his eyes out, he managed to calm down a bit. 

"Phina's one of Krasnyy's friends, right?" Mike said, trying to get everything straight in his head. 

"Yep," Mina replied, "would you be ok with coming to my place? You smell like you haven't showered in a month, and I want to tell you something about this past month." 

Mike agreed, and the two walked to the apartments that Mina was staying at. Minas apartment was pretty empty, aside from the boxes. She said she was moving earlier, and it seemed she had already packed. 

Once Mina had sat down on the sofa, she said "when you went missing and someone like you tried to be you, they tolerated the imposter because they were worried that he'd hurt you. They told people who know you what was up, and word eventually got to me. They've been searching for you whilst the imposter wasn't looking and I have been too. He must have had you hidden well." 

Mike replied, "He locked me in his little brothers old room. The on-suite from what I gather was an adults room was next to the kids room, and from how I had to kick the wall to find it, I guess that ages ago, the rooms purposes must have been switched, and then switched back when Michael needed to use the rooms to keep me there. I didn't complain about needing the bathroom, so I guess that he gathered that I found it before he would have told me." 

He then went on to explain what had happened to him those few weeks in more detail, how he survived, and then went on to tell her how he escaped. 

Mina nodded, and then said, "the bathroom is there." She pointed to a door inside her apartment, "Get yourself cleaned up, and I'll get you something to wear." 

Mike spend over an hour cleaning himself up, most of which was spent in the shower. He hadn't been able to clean himself properly in ages, so even after washing himself several times, he still felt dirty. 

"When you're done," Mina shouted through the door, "I've put some clothes outside the door." 

"Ok!" Mike shouted back as he dried himself off. 

He got changed into the loose trousers and blouse that were put outside the bathroom, and he actually felt a bit better. 

He walked out the bathroom in his borrowed outfit, holding his guard uniform at about arms length. "What should I do with this?" 

"Bag," Mina replied, grabbing a carrier bag and holding it open under the uniform, "it probably won't do anything for the smell, but you won't have to touch it." 

Mike dropped the uniform - shoes included - in the bag, and Mina tied the ends of the carrier bag together. 

"You know, you missed a lot, right? Well, news of a lot, but still. I feel that talking about killer robots in the streets may become more commonplace soon. Especially after what happened to me, that girl, and those two other people," Mina seemed sad talking about it, but shook it off to try and sound happy, "well anyway, Hurricane PD and Chicago PD have been in contact with one another, so it'll probably be better for you to hear it from someone who knows more about it. After all, after I was grabbed by - whatever that wolf animatronic was - I spent a while in the hospital." 

Mina fetched a pair of flip flops, and handed them to Mike. "Anyway, we need to get you back to Chicago, ASAP. Put these on, and we'll go after I fix your hair." 

Mike slipped on the flip flops and sat down on the sofa, which was the only thing that wasn't in a box, and Mina begun to brush his hair. 

Whilst she brushed his hair, she begun to talk. 

"You know, I've got a plan to make sure you can get back without Michael noticing who you are. You see, he's going to be looking for a panicking man in a night guard uniform," she said as he put a small section of mike's hair up in pigtails, "so he won't suspect a pair of girls." 

Mina handed Mike a mirror, and he saw that his hair had been styled in a way that made him look like a cute girl: mostly down, but with small pigtails. 

"You know, I think that'll work!" Mike smiled, trying not to start crying again. He was glad that he was finally going back home. 

The two headed out, and got in Mina's car. 

"If anyone asks," Mina told Mike, "You're my second cousin, Morgan, and you're mute." 

Mike nodded in agreement, signing "good thing I know sign language!" With a smile. 

Mina begun the drive back to Chicago, and they arrived without a hitch. Whilst it was a long drive, Mina let Mike chose a CD to play, and she rambled on about the various odd jobs that she had between working at Freddy's and now. Mike stayed quiet to make sure the whole 'fake second cousin' thing wouldn't get blown, but even then, it was a really pleasant car journey. 

Much to their pleasant surprise, they didn't encounter any trouble on the way back to Chicago aside from the usual traffic. After Mina had parked up, Mike signed that the lack of interruption may have been due to him passing as a woman, and Mina's plan working, and Mina was happy that an idea of hers worked for once. 

The two then headed to the station. Mike was worried at first that nobody would recognise him, but given that all his friends had seen him dressed like a woman in the past and could recognise him in a dress and full makeup, and that he had always been quite thin so the tiny amount of weight loss from being underfed was literally nothing as he still looked like the same stick insect, so by the time they had gotten to the doors, Mike had managed to calm himself, confident knowing that his friends would still recognise him. Mina opened the doors to let Mike through. Mike stayed silent, and Mina followed after, saying hi as she walked in. 

A lot of people looked their way, saying hi back mostly, but others just looked because the door went, and Mina introduced Mike as Morgan when she saw an almost identical copy of Mike standing nearby. 

The people who weren't Mike greeted 'Morgan' as an old friend, and it was clear that they had already recognised Morgan as being the real Mike. Not wanting to be suspicious, imposter Mike also greeted 'Morgan'. 

When imposter Mike walked near real Mike, Mina heard a familiar white noise that seemed to be coming from imposter Mike. Something that reminded her of the robotic wolf that she'd rather forget. Mina felt that she had to find a way of clueing the rest of the people in the station in on the white noise without drawing attention to the idea that a disk may exist until someone else could prove it, and she had a small plan. 

"Hey," Mina begun to speak, kind of slow and drawn out as she was tired from the long drive, "I think I hear a bug? Do you get mosquitoes here this time of year, or is it just a fly?" 

Mina looked around as if she was trying to spot the imaginary bug, and some of the people in the station had begun to go quiet too to try and find the fake insect. 

A brown haired older woman who was standing near imposter Mike said that she heard the noise too, followed by a blonde woman who looked like she was about real Mike's age. These were also the two people that immediately greeted Mike as Morgan when Mina introduced real Mike as Morgan. Mina knew these two women as officers Pierson and Schmidt - the brunette presumably being Mike's mother. 

Mina already knew who these women were, so knew that they knew that Morgan was the real Mike, and that these two had also been told about the disks. 

Soon, the whole room of the station was silent, looking for a fake bug, and soon, the noise was pinpointed to be coming from somewhere on fake Mike's body. 

"I think you've got a bug on you? I think it's a fly," The older officer Schmidt piped up, "I'll get it for you." 

The woman then whacked fake Mike on the back, and the white noise stopped, and as soon as the white noise stopped, the illusion around fake Mike faded, revealing the living corpse. The station stared in abject horror as the being that had been impersonating their colleague turned out to be a robot wearing a corpse as a meat suit. 

Michael knew that he'd been found out, and before anyone could react properly to his half-robot-half-corpse form, he bolted out at an inhuman speed. As he fled, one of the robotic tendrils that were coming out of his arms lashed out at the real Mike. 

Michael was already out the door and had vanished into the streets by the time Mike had collapsed to the ground with a pained scream.


	5. Chapter 5

The station was in a panic and officer Pierson kept shouting for everyone to calm down, meanwhile, the older officer Schmidt crouched down and begun to examine her son's wound. The cut on Mike's chest wasn't very deep, but he had been shaking uncontrollably and seemed a bit out of it. 

The older officer Schmidt then started to order round the other officers to fetch a first aid kit amongst other things; it was pretty clear that she ran this place. Whilst she waited for someone to return with the first aid kit, she hugged Mike, happy that her son was safe. She rambled on to her son that she'd been trying her best to find him. 

After someone returned with a first aid kit, officer Pierson had to take a phone call on behalf of Mike's mother. Pierson returned after taking the call, and by then, Mike's wound had been patched up. 

Pierson was grinning from ear to ear, so it was clearly good news. 

"Heard you wrecked the joint on your way out! We've literally just told the guys we have looking for you that we found you, and guess what! The came across the place where you were being held - the old Afton house! Avoiding the folks in Hurricane was the main setback, but I just updated then that you're safe, so all's good." 

Pierson then went on to talk about how they had been juggling keeping track of the imposter and not interfering with whatever chaos was ensuing in Hurricane, and that after the last of the spring-lock killings, they were able to pick up the pace on the search and were able to keep the imposter in one place for longer. After talking for quite a while, she mentioned their daughter, and a ten year old ginger girl walked into the room, as if hearing mention of herself summoned her. 

The girl was clearly the adopted daughter of Mike and officer Pierson due to her age in comparison to her parents, but it was obvious they treated her as if she was blood related. 

"Yay!" The girl exclaimed upon seeing Mike, "Dad's back! Real dad's back! Fake dad was boring and weird and kept forgetting my snacks." 

Mike's shaking had calmed down a bit, and he has begun to cry. It was clear that these were happy tears, and he was so glad and relieved to see his family again. 

"Mum? Gran?" The young girl asked, "Dad's going to be alright, isn't he? Now that he's back?" 

Officer Pierson smiler as she replied to her daughter with a confident "yep", whilst the older officer Schmidt just nodded. 

Mike had begun to speak again, and replied with a weak "uh-huh." 

"Should I leave you guys to have your family reunion?" Mina asked, feeling a bit awkward, "I've got moving people coming around some time in the next week." 

"Actually, we'd like to ask you a few things about that incident with the animatronic wolf before you head back, if that's ok." Officer Pierson asked. 

"Well, better to tell it to the station that all knows about the horrors of Freddy's than the station that only has one." Mina grinned, knowing that she'd be taken seriously. 

The next day, Mina headed back to her apartment in Hurricane so she could move back to LA, and Mike had managed to tell his other colleagues what had happened. He suggested that the reason why he couldn't speak after getting the cut in the station was likely due to a substance on Michael that was the same one that Michael used to knock him out back at Freddy's - the one that stopped him from speaking when he was trapped in the suitcase. The substance was being tested, so it would still be a while before they had any definite answers, but that guess was the best one they had. 

Mike spent the next few days off ill in order to recover and get back into the gist of real life again, and in the meantime, Krasnyy and the others gave him updates on what happened at Freddy's, mentioning that Michael hadn't come back since Mike had returned, which was good news as Mike would rather take the night shift alone anyway. 

Krasnyy mentioned that himself and the imposter had been taking the night shift on alternating nights, with the animatronics only really nagging Krasnyy for updates about the 'whereabouts of their killer' and whatnot. Fritz and PT mentioned that the animatronics were acting as if the imposter was a normal non-posessed person whenever they talked to them during maintenance. Jeremy was just ticked that they didn't just have the imposter on constant night shift, like what they had real Mike doing for a while a while back. 

When Mike returned to work, he went back on the night shift, finding it a lot easier than usual, and it felt like almost nothing had changed. It didn't feel like anyone had been impersonating him, and he didn't even receive any funny looks whilst going too and from his night shifts at Freddy's. His work at the station was pretty similar too. He figured that the impersonator must have acted way too weird right off the bat, and he was pretty relieved. In comparison to the past month, any amount of night shift at Freddy's was a peice of cake, and he was just happy to have things go back to normal.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Normal for Mike and co is pretty damn stressful and weird, but dealing with killer robots and a shady restaurant is their normal. So take the fact that things go back to 'normal' with the fact that their normal is trying to not get mauled to death by robots whilst trying to expose a web of murders. Ok?


End file.
